Perdoai a mim, padre, pois eu pequei
by Luna Fortunato
Summary: - Perdoe-me, padre, pois eu pequei. E foi com um homem e ele se chama Harry Potter. /Slash/Alguns Spoilers do 7º livro/Confissões de Draco Malfoy.


O padre Fernando sempre achou que a igreja era um lugar de paz e que aquela imensa cruz de madeira, com o Jesus Cristo represe

**Observação 01:** somente o padre Fernando foi criado por mim. Todos os outros pertencem à tia J.K. Rowling, e eu não ganho dinheiro com essa fanfic.

**Observação 02:** essa fanfic contém relacionamento slash, ou seja, homem x homem. Caso não aprecie, não goste, sinta nojo disso, então clique na maravilhosa setinha verde lá em cima e volte para a página anterior.

**Observação 03:** eu não tenho a menor idéia de como é uma confissão ou de como as penitências são dadas, escrevi tudo isso de repente, sem pesquisar nada. Então me perdoem caso eu tenha cometido qualquer erro.

**Observação 04:** e essa fanfic não teve beta, ou seja, sem nenhuma revisão.

Perdoe-me, padre, pois eu pequei.

por Luna Fortunato.

O padre Fernando sempre achou que a igreja era um lugar de paz e que aquela imensa cruz de madeira, com o Jesus Cristo representado em todo o seu sofrer, destoava de forma absurda de toda a calmaria e tranqüilidade que o lugar devia trazer. Os vitrais coloridos refletiam a luminosidade lá fora, banhando os bancos de madeira em luz ora azul, ora rosa, ora vermelha, ora amarela. As paredes e o teto da igreja eram decorados com afrescos da época de Leonardo da Vinci e Michelangelo, porém a igreja era muito simples para se comparar com algo do nível da Basílica de São Pedro. Mesmo assim era uma representante da época renascentista, uma época em que as pessoas procuravam na religiosidade e na razão, uma forma de se encontrarem. Os anos que a Igreja Católica brigava com a ciência, de todas as formas possíveis. Mas hoje era um dia diferente. Aquela igreja já fora esquecida por todos, exceto pelos moradores ali perto que ainda rezavam sua missa dentro de suas paredes e confessavam seus piores pecados aos padres. Naquele dia, o céu estava estrelado, com tantas estrelas pontilhando o céu de forma delicada, quase como se temessem causar algum dano ao manto negro que se estendia sobre a igreja.

O padre Fernando se escondeu dentro do confessionário, começando assim mais uma sessão de confissões. Um terço nas mãos e uma bíblia que não podia ler no escuro, algumas poucas pessoas aguardavam com ares de culpa. Quatro pessoas, o padre contou. Uma moça muito jovem, de bochechas muito rosadas e longos cabelos dourados que estavam soltos. Uma lágrima marcava a sua rosada bochecha, e o padre tentou imaginar os pecados atrás daquele rosto tão jovem e inocente. Um homem de aparência muito rude, seus olhos negros espetando toda pessoa que ousasse olhar para ele. Usava roupas negras, e parecia muito a vontade em um ambiente tão íntimo. Ajoelhada diante do altar, a mulher de sempre. Ela já era conhecida na igreja pois não sabia viver sem aquele ambiente. Morena, de olhos escuros e grandes, os lábios grossos não faziam mais do que murmurar preces sem sentido. As suas roupas eram conservadoras, de tecido grosseiro e de cores sem graça como um rosa cujo o tempo esqueceu de renovar e um cinza que vinha lentamente, tingindo a vida da mulher com a sua falta de sentimentos. Ela se confessava em todos os dias que pudesse fazer isso, e o padre Fernando estava cansado de dar a mesma penitência quase todos os dias para os mesmos pecados. Mas havia uma pessoa que nunca havia visto, nem mesmo de relance ao fazer uma missa ou quando passeava no mercado.

No último banco, ele tinha cabelos dourados, um cabelo quase branco de tão claro. Mas a luminosidade amarelada que se derramava sobre os bancos fazia o cabelo ficar ainda mais dourado. Ele tinha olhos cinzentos e frios, como se nada pudesse penetrar em seu mundo. Os lábios finos estavam mudos, sem deixar nada estragar a frieza contida naquela fase de feições aristocráticas. O padre Fernando, então, começou.

Primeiro foi o homem rude. De poucas palavras, confessou que se embebedou e traiu a esposa de novo. Sua voz saía fria, e no escuro, parecia um punhal que cortava a paz. Ele recebeu a sua penitência e foi embora.

Aí veio a mulher que confidenciou seus sentimentos de ódio pelo marido, pelos filhos e pelos próprios pais. Confessou seu íntimo, como fazia quase todos os dias, procurando na fé uma tentativa de dizer a si mesma de que a sua vida não era de todo inútil.

Logo depois de a mulher sair, a moça veio, suplicante e chorosa, sua voz tristemente embargada. Contou umas histórias horríveis, que o padre Fernando se sentiu na obrigação de dizer que ela de nada tinha culpa. Como os homens eram horríveis, pensou o padre enquanto a moça saía da igreja, como os homens podiam machucar tanto uma garotinha, uma criança? A moça saiu mais calma, tentando achar na fé uma tentativa de dizer que nada era sua culpa realmente.

Então o padre se preparou para a última confissão. Era tarde da noite, e ele queria ir dormir. Mas ficou ereto, aguardando a voz que acompanhava aqueles gélidos olhos feitos de tardes nubladas.

- Perdoe-me, padre, pois eu pequei – a voz que arrastava as palavras disse.

- Diga-me seus pecados – o padre respondeu, na sua voz monótona que costumava tranqüilizar os fiéis – e Deus te perdoará.

- Eu nunca vim aqui, padre – a voz era fria e sem emoção – eu não sei o que é rezar, então me perdoe qualquer blasfêmia que eu disser.

- Não se incomode com isso, meu filho – o padre fechou os olhos, tentando visualizar a sua cama, quentinha e gostosa.

- Perdoe-me, padre, pois o meu pecado foi cometido a dois, com um homem.

Vendo que o padre estava em silêncio, a voz continuou, as palavras saindo com frieza, sem se emocionarem com qualquer parte do relato.

- Eu o odiava, padre. E ele me odiava também. Adorávamos passar parte do tempo se ocupando de nossas picuinhas, cuidando para que todos soubessem do nosso mútuo ódio. Aí terminamos os estudos, padre, e ficamos longe. Eu não pensei mais nele, juro. E creio que ele não pensou mais em mim. Somente em sentir pena, talvez.

- Mas veja só, anos depois de a gente se separar, fomos forçados a nos encontrar de novo. Ele estava casado com uma ruiva pobretona, de gênio terrível. Casei-me também, mas tive mais senso de escolher uma boa esposa. Ela é bonita, de gênio afável, devo dizer. E Scorpius é uma boa criança, obedecendo lealmente aos mandamentos da nossa família, uma família muito tradicional que preza muito a lealdade e confiança. Um dia fui mandado a trabalhar em uma missão junto com Potter, este é o nome dele. Um trabalho em conjunto e ele detestou se ver ter que unir forças comigo. Não explicarei detalhes do trabalho, pois um trouxa como você jamais entenderia. Pois bem, ele brigou com a chefia dele para não ter que ficar comigo, assim como eu briguei com os meus chefes. Mas nenhum dos chefes aceitou ceder, e fomos forçados de qualquer jeito.

O padre fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar no relato do rapaz. Uma voz tão fria, mas que ainda assim pertencia a alguém com sentimentos. Com culpa o suficiente para ser capaz de movê-lo até ali, uma igreja minúscula no meio de uma cidade do interior.

- Essa missão demorou uns cinco meses para ser cumprida – continuou a voz – no primeiro mês, era só brigas e mais brigas. Quase como se tivéssemos voltado a sermos só adolescentes. No segundo mês, Potter baixou a guarda. Preocupado com o seu empenho e com medo de perder o emprego, pois havia sido ameaçado disso caso continuasse com suas brigas comigo, tentou iniciar uma relação de distância entre nós dois. Como eu também fui ameaçado de demissão pela chefia, então aceitei. Foi humilhante, padre, nunca aceitei concordar com qualquer coisa que Potter dizia. Mas estava ficando perigoso. No começo só éramos inimigos, agora só distantes conhecidos. Mas somente alguns dias juntos e a gente começou a _conversar_. Não a brigar, mas a conversar, contar histórias e dramas pessoais. Discutíamos alegremente qual filho era melhor, ou quem era melhor, a ruiva terrível dele ou se era a minha refinada dama. Passamos a relembrar os tempos do colégio, e o que eu havia feito que ele odiara, agora ele lembrava aos risos. O dia que eu quis lhe pregar um susto, sendo um dementador, no jogo de quadribol – não, padre, não vou explicar o que significa essas palavras – agora riamos daquele episódio! Foi tão estranho, ser um amigo do meu pior inimigo. Ele tem um amigo, irmão da esposa dele, mas ele está distante, teve que viajar por alguns países por aí. A esposa dele fica louca com essas viagens, Potter que me conta essas coisas. A esposa desse amigo é a melhor amiga de Potter, uma sangue-ruim de cabelos horríveis e com a beleza comparável a de um esquilo. Mas Potter me mataria se me visse falando assim dos seus melhores amigos. Mas pouco me importa, sei que os amigos dele também me insultam pelas costas.

- Veja bem, padre, era só uma amizade. Uma amizade que surgiu através do medo de perder o emprego, mas ainda assim uma amizade. Suas bases eram frágeis, a confiança era pouca. Mas ainda assim eu gostava de passar o tempo com ele, e vice-versa. Mas mudou no minuto que eu queria muito mais do que apenas conversar. Diga-me, padre, o que se deve fazer quando palavras não são suficientes? Eu já não queria apenas olhá-lo, isso não me contentava mais. Foi tão terrível constatar isso, e passei a fugir dele. Mas ele também sentia essa vontade de chegar cada vez mais perto, até não restar mais espaço entre nossos corpos. Tão bonito, com aqueles olhos de um verde igual à esmeralda. Ele disse que não conseguia mais imaginar uma vida sem mim, e eu me aterrorizei ao descobrir que sentia o mesmo. Sempre sincero, sempre honesto, o estúpido e santo Potter. Mas é uma dessas coisas que a vida vive pregando. Uma vez que se sente, já não dá mais para voltar atrás, é doentio. Foi tão de repente, começando tão sutilmente que eu não percebi. Como podia? Era a última coisa possível que sentiria pelo meu _ex_-arquiinimigo.

O padre mordeu o lábio inferior, concentrando-se em alguma vaga lembrança dos seus tempos de coroinha. Algum vinho derramado e desconcerto. Se sentiu embaraçado de como a história daquela jovem voz lhe tocava, lhe perturbando.

- E um dia eu lhe beijei, padre. Eu não agüentei mais, era sufocante. Tudo o que eu queria naquele minuto era sentir a sua pele, e eu o fiz. Toquei o seu braço de forma quase suave, como se aquele momento não existisse. E, padre, eu gostei. Foi a parte mais horrível disso tudo: eu _gostei_. Eu gostei de sentir seus lábios que estavam inseguros, gostei dos minutos que Potter hesitou antes de me abraçar de volta, gostei de sentir seu íntimo se juntando ao meu, de forma suave. Potter é um homem gentil, padre, você iria gostar dele se lhe conhecesse. Um homem de coração de ouro, eu reconheço agora, embora seja muito tolo. Mas é na sua tolice que a generosidade existe. Ele sentiu dúvidas ao meu respeito, afinal tínhamos vidas. Nós tínhamos esposas, filhos, carreiras, aparências a manter. Mas mesmo assim ele me abraçou de volta, respondeu ao meu beijo e se entregou a mim. A sua alma se despedaçou, padre, e eu me odiei por isso. Eu odiei o fato de ter feito ele se odiar tanto, por ter traído a esposa e amigos, pessoas que confiam nele. Mas ainda assim era uma sensação alucinante, termos um ao outro.

- E continuamos com as nossas vidas assim. Ele mentia, eu mentia. Procurávamos manter a distância na frente de todos, mas entre quatro paredes, ele era só meu. Seus olhos verdes, seus rebeldes cabelos, e suas mãos só procuravam me tocar e só a mim. Ele dizia que eu era a única pessoa que ele realmente sentia prazer, e eu adorava quando ele dizia isso. Talvez o que ele diga é verdade. Talvez aquela ruivinha seja tola e nunca conseguiu lhe dar prazer como eu lhe dava. Mas, sabe, a paixão é uma coisa traiçoeira. Quando você menos vê, ela se transforma em outra coisa. Se tornara um vício pra mim encontrar aqueles olhos verdes, e sentir a sua pele contra a minha se tornara algo indispensável para a minha sobrevivência. Não era o fato de trair a minha esposa que pesava a minha consciência, pois eu já havia a traído antes. Mas nunca de forma tão perigosa. Todas elas eram mulheres de uma ou duas noites, algo somente para saciar a minha sede. Mas Potter não era apenas para saciar a minha sede. Ele servia para saciar a minha vontade de viver. Eu descobri que viver ao lado dele era um projeto perfeito de vida.

- Mas ele terminou. Disse que não agüentava mais viver de mentiras, traindo a sua esposa e amigos, traindo justo comigo, que ficar comigo estava ficando perigoso. Os cinco meses estavam acabando, e com eles, a convivência forçada. Foi uma semana distante, a semana que ele finalizou a parte dele na missão de vez e eu também. Encerramos o nosso trabalho, e tudo o que eu pude pensar foi algo relacionado a voltar para a minha vida de sempre. Mas, padre, você não imagina como eu me quebrei por dentro. Nos dias seguintes, me peguei lendo toda notícia que saía sobre ele, vasculhando fotos e me debruçando naqueles olhos verdes que diziam que me amavam, relembrando nossos momentos. Mesmo quando eu estava com a minha esposa, eu não conseguia deixar de imaginar em como as mãos deles trabalhavam muito melhor do que as mãos da minha esposa. Eu me destruí, padre, e eu me odiei por isso.

- Ontem ele me procurou, padre. Ele apareceu na minha casa quando minha esposa estava fora, passeando sei lá onde. Ele apareceu, seus olhos de esmeralda brilhando de tristeza debaixo dos seus cabelos. Potter nunca pareceu tão arrasado, tão febril. Ele não me disse uma única palavra, somente me abraçou. Eu compreendi tudo naquele momento. Os nossos momentos se tornaram bons demais para serem descartados de uma hora para outra, como ele quisera fazer. Assim como eu, ele não conseguiu seguir em frente sem pensar em mim. E eu não resisti. Fiquei com ele durante toda a tarde, e sorri para ele mais vezes do que sorri por toda a vida.

Nesse momento, o padre jurou ter ouvido um riso escondido no final da frase.

- Ele me fez sorrir, padre. Sorrir de verdade. Que tipo de pessoa é essa? Ele me fez entregar meus pontos, ele me fez sorrir, ele me fez ficar abalado de verdade. Padre, por culpa dele, eu vim para cá. Eu nunca rezei, nem sei as orações que vocês tanto dizem. Eu nunca me confessei, e não sei o que é para fazer quando se entra em um lugar feito esse. Mas ainda assim eu vim, pois ouvi falar que aqui a consciência fica mais leve. Padre, hoje fui eu quem o procurou. E ele não me recusou, assim como eu não o recusara ontem. Mas, diferente de ontem, ele me disse algo além de bobagens. Ele me perguntou se eu arriscaria tudo por ele.

O padre olhou para o teto, imaginando qual a penitência que daria para o jovem rapaz.

- E tolamente, eu respondi que sim. Se fosse para vê-lo feliz, eu faria isso sim. Eu não me incomodava mais com a minha esposa e meu filho teria que compreender. Se arriscar tudo significava uma vida somente com ele, eu faria isso. E hoje, decidimos nos divorciar de nossas esposas, padre. Hoje ele me beijou e disse que se separaria da ruiva, disse que contaria sobre mim. Ele também não se importava mais. Tinha esposa, três filhos, uma carreira fabulosa. Mas ainda assim, preferia a mim. Ele disse que me daria um dia para eu me arrepender da decisão. Algumas horas já se passaram, e eu ainda tenho dúvidas. Meu pai está morto, minha mãe também e ambos me matariam se descobrissem. A honra da minha família ficaria terrivelmente manchada, honra esta que consegui recuperar com muito esforço, pois meu pai não fizera lá grandes coisas. Ouvi dizer que aqui, se dá uma penalidade para os pecados que você comete. Diga-me, padre, quais são exatamente os meus pecados e quais as penitências. Mas também quero um conselho, qualquer conselho que puder me dar.

- É vergonhoso para mim, padre, pedir um conselho a alguém como você. Mas não posso pedir a ninguém do meu mundo, pois todos nos conhecem. Mas aqui, padre, ninguém sabe da minha fama ou da minha família, então eu me sinto a vontade para contar ao meu respeito. Padre, diga-me, o que devo fazer. Largar Potter, me mudar para qualquer lugar? Ou deveria continuar essa relação conflituosa, dois homens enganando suas esposas? Ou eu deveria me separar e viver com Potter?

A voz se calou, procurando uma resposta. O padre imaginou mil penitências, afinal estava claro que dois homens deveriam ser punidos severamente, se não mortos, de acordo com a Bíblia. Fechou os olhos, tremendo. Nos seus tempos de coroinha, quando ainda não havia feito o voto de castidade, havia gostado de alguém. Nunca ficara com ele, mas era suficiente apreciar a sua voz, seus olhos. Era quase como uma menina saltitante que corava de vergonha a cada vez que falava com o amado. Ele parecia um tolo feliz, e todos atribuíam isso a uma garota qualquer. Mas o padre gostava de um padre, e era uma paixão tão impossível que o jovem rapaz guardou para si. A paixão se desfez depois de algum tempo, e ele nunca mais ousou gostar de alguém. Mas as marcas ainda existiam no seu coração, gravadas como fogo. Ainda se lembrava da impossibilidade de fugir, e ainda tinha as lembranças da felicidade absurda que tomava conta do seu corpo depois de conversar com o padre. O padre já havia morrido sem nunca saber dessa paixonite.

O padre olhou para a Bíblia, as palavras sendo impossíveis de se ler devido à falta de luminosidade. Olhou para o terço, tentando imaginar quantos "Pai-Nosso" deveria rezar para pagar o pecado de amar.

- Acho que – o padre começou, sabendo que iria para o inferno só por dizer aquilo – deveria dar meia volta e pedir o divórcio da sua esposa, e assim viver com esse Potter.

- Padre, esse tipo de coisa... – a voz estranhou – não era pecado mortal?

- Você pode pedir o divórcio ou rezar quarentas "Pai-Nosso" em cima de milho. Você pode escolher.

O rapaz sorriu com jovialidade, e somente murmurou:

- Farei o que me aconselha. Obrigado.

O padre escutou os passos se distanciarem, e em seguida o ranger do portão. O rapaz havia ido embora, e o padre suspirou profundamente. As lembranças faziam questão de se repetir, mas ele as afastou com elegância. Era um padre bondoso e de um grande coração, e não se deixou abalar pela confissão recém-escutada. Sequer rezou ou pagou penitência por ter dado tal conselho, quando a Igreja Católica era tão contrária a esses relacionamentos. Mas ele não se arrependeu.

Se o conselho servisse para fazer alguém feliz, que fosse seguido então.

Alguns dias depois, já havia até esquecido da confissão, abriu a Bíblia para rezar a missa em uma manhã de domingo. As pessoas se amontoavam nos bancos, ele decidia os salmos que diria e os trechos que iriam. A missa demorara porque a Bíblia do padre sumira sem motivo e fora encontrado dentro do confessionário, e o padre Fernando julgou ter esquecido no dia anterior, que ouvira as confissões. Culpou a sua falta de memória, e abriu o livro apressado. Uma fita vermelha marcava uma página. E ela era acompanhada de um bilhete. A letra fina, de tinta preta, escrevera somente dezesseis palavras.

_Obrigado, padre, por tudo. Harry Potter é o melhor marido que alguém pode ter. Draco Malfoy._

O padre não pôde fazer mais do que sorrir. Obviamente, a sua atitude fora a atitude certa e óbvia a se fazer. E sabia que Deus jamais o puniria por tal atitude, pois o seu Deus era um Deus do amor, aquele que abraça e acolhe.

A missa que ele deu foi repleta de ensinamentos sobre perdão e amor.

**Nota da Autora:**__espero que tenham gostado. Foi uma fanfic feita sem eu pensar muito sobre ela, e realmente ainda sou meio iniciante nessa história de escrever fanfics sobre Harry Potter. Estou tão mais acostumada a criar meus personagens! Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e aguardo reviews!


End file.
